


The Norns-made match

by Lucien_Maes



Series: Non-runt Jotun Loki [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cultural Differences, Dom Loki, Dom/sub Undertones, King Loki, M/M, Multi, Sub Tony Stark, non-runt jotun Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Maes/pseuds/Lucien_Maes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was not so pessimistic as to think he didn’t have a soulmate, he just wasn’t expecting it to be an alien king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-runt Jotun Loki got into my head and wouldn't leave. So here it is, soulmates!Frostiron with size difference problems from hell =))

Tony yawned as his Maserati came to a stop at the area Shield had secured for the occasion – which, as he looked around, was the middle of nowhere. Shield, of course, had authorization from the government, but a welcome party for alien royalty was still a delicate (and somewhat unbelievable) matter, so Death Valley it was. The black and unoriginal vehicles formed a half circle, while agents buzzed about like worker bees on steroids.

Tony pressed the palm of one hand to his eyes, still feeling somewhat sleepy and tired. After some unhealthy number of hours in the lab, he had woken up to a rude phone-call from Fury demanding his ass here for some reason he still wasn’t sure about, then Pepper decided to pester him (like always) about attending one meeting or another for SI. Yes, she was CEO but he was still the biggest shareholder and head engineer/leader/mascot, so _don’t you dare squirrel out of another meeting Tony_.

Anyway, he got the fact that since relations between Earth (not Midgard!) and Asgard had become better thanks to the bonding between Dr. Foster and their resident God of Thunder, the government wanted to initiate some working relationships with other realms too; what he didn’t get was why his presence was needed here. He wasn’t exactly jumping to be on the same ship as Shield after the battle of New York and all that shit with Amora went down anyway. He’s not Captain Steve-perfect-Rogers who was so eager to work on missions with the shady organization for ‘classified’ purposes. Yeah, he kept track. Hacking was such a plebeian term.

“So, Nicky, explain to me again why I’m here?” The usually furious Director was talking with Capsicle and Point Break, with Mr & Mrs Smith standing a small distance behind, “I lost track of what you were saying two sentences in.”

Rogers gave him a disapproving look, which he ignored like always. Fury’s shiny eyepatch glinting against the sunlight got him distracted anyway, “Why am I not surprised to hear that?” sarcasm didn’t suit the one-eyed man at all, “if you bothered to listen, Stark, you would know it’s necessary to present the ‘strongest warriors’ of Earth as a united front. Plus, the Avengers have enough power to control the situation if anything goes south.”

“Aww, Nicky, admitting that your agents are incompetent?” That got him glares from almost all the people around in hearing distance, but whatever.

He turned to Thor, “Hey buddy, so who’s visiting? From that place you mentioned, Jo-ten-hem?”

“Friend Tony, it is good to see you made it here!” The blond’s beaming smile could rival the sun, seriously, “It is Jotunheimr, my friend, and their king will come to Midgard. We recently patched relations with them when the new king came into power, and I hope a fruitful relationship will come forward for your realm as well.”

“That’s nice, Thor.” He nodded, though not caring much, “they got a Bifrost as well?”

The desert sun was starting to become uncomfortably hot, so whatever alien it was needed to appear soon.

“King Laufeyson can travel anywhere he wishes on his own,” that got his interest piqued. So that king could, what, open portals or teleport extremely long distances? Maybe some warp speed technology? What were the chances of Fury shooting him if he asked ‘King Laufeyson’ to demonstrate, or better yet, come down to his lab for some energy scanning?

“…though it is true that the Jotnar can use the Casket as a travelling device.” Whatever long-ass speech Thor had going on was lost to him as the hot air suddenly got colder, and the fabric of reality was literally ripped open to form a gateway. Pretty similar to the portal that was opened from the top of his tower half a year ago, really.

 

>>> 

 

So, the rules were like this. First, everyone had a soulmate. Second, you would only see colors after finding them.

Well, not exactly everyone, but 99% of the population, which was a very high figure. Soulmates enthusiasts and poets who had too much time on their hands loved to spew shit about how soulmates were two halves of a whole which had been split apart, and finding each other meant finding completion.

Tony was not so sure what his stance on the bonding thing was. Skeptical as he was about the general concept, he didn’t feel pessimistic enough to think he didn’t have a soulmate. Usually he tried not to think about it, he would meet them when he met them, right? On the other hand, sometimes he did wonder what kind of person his soulmate would be and drew up inconclusive, nonsensical ideas in his head. Jarvis would then tease him about daydreaming, and he would deny vehemently.

The internet was full of information (both fiction and non-fiction) on the sensation of seeing colors for the first time, and Tony could now verify that 80% of it was full of shit, now that he was experiencing the feeling for himself.

Nothing could have prepared him for the fact that his soulmate was not of this planet, about 12 feet tall, and had skin the same color as the stormy sky though.

 

>>> 

 

Loki was a little surprised that his mate was this tiny-looking, fragile thing of a mortal, who looked like he would snap in half if handled a little too roughly. Even the delicate thing’s skin was this pale, slightly transparent shade.

The colors did not faze him, he wasn’t fascinated by them either. Though he did take note of the mortal’s pretty eyes. He did not recognize the color, of course, but it gave off a warm flavour, a rare thing on Jotunheimr.

Really, to have such a bizarre thing in common with the Odinson. Maybe the fool could give him counsel on mortal courting traditions? His mate was a mortal too, if Loki recalled correctly.

 

>>> 

 

The colors were making Tony’s vision hazy, so he closed his eyes. When he opened them, the grey-ish blue alien was still there. Hmn, not a dream then.

He was still having trouble holding on to reality, because, well, his soulmate was twice his height! Those muscles looked like they could snap Tony in half even unintentionally, and the blood red eyes gave him the creeps. Four horns on his head, one pair pointing upwards and the other downwards, along with visible fangs and big black claws to complete the feral look.

No use denying, Tony’s other half was an alien. King. Alien king? Wait – does that mean he would have to be queen – how would that work?

He could faintly hear the commotion around them, a cacophony he didn’t really register, so lost in his own head. His mind readily supplied the hilarious and inappropriate question of how their wedding night would play out in Jarvis’s sarcastic voice.

 

>>> 

 

Loki wondered what Midgard’s appropriate reaction to finding their mate was. His little mortal gave no visible response, standing frozen and unfocused and was of little example.

Now, on Jotunheimr, things were simple. After finding their intended, the dominant mate would carry their treasure back to their abode, ask for their kin’s blessings and perform a bonding ceremony that declared the two’s threads tied by the Norns. Then a feast and consummation would follow.

His instinct told him the little thing would not take well to being carried off to a frozen land where giants twice his size lived, though. Also, there was the matter of Loki being here to talk over potential relations between Midgard and Jotunheimr.

A glance at the Odinson served little purpose, as the Asgardian was alternating between talking to the mortals in identical clothing, and shooting glances between Loki and his mate.

 

>>> 

 

How would one act in a situation like this?

Tony urged his brain to come up with something, but his limbs were frozen up and didn’t seem like they wanted to move any time soon. His eyelids twitched in tandem with his fingers, and he was too far gone to notice the hunky blue moutain man making his way towards him.

Large fingers grabbed his hand as the alien king went to one knee before Tony, so that they could be eye-level he guessed, instead of, you know, Tony looking at the other’s leather-clad crotch. That bulge was very noticeable, by the way.

Now that he was looking at that area, his thoughts turned back to the wedding night again. Was it scientifically possible for _that_ to fit into him? Well maybe with enough lube –

“It pleases me to see you, my treasure,” Blue Hunk said as he pressed a kiss to the back of Tony’s hand, and _wow was his skin cold_ , “the Norns have given you to me, and I promise to protect and cherish you to the end of my life.”

The wicked horns kinda made Tony scared they were gonna poke his eyes out when the blue dude leaned forward, but, well, no one had ever called him a treasure before…

…he guessed he could get behind that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see what I drew for four horns!Loki, here's the link: http :// absinthe-jars.tumblr.com/ post / 126998089904 /i-wanted-to-draw-loki-with-more-than-two-horns-so


	2. Chapter 2

Nick Fury was the Director of Shield, and that meant there was very little shit that could still surprise him. Super-powered people causing property problems every which way was old news at this point, and aliens got really old really fast, never mind the fact that he only ‘properly’ met two of them, the Odinson and that crazy ass Amora. The Earth-based troublemakers (namely the Avengers with their trouble-attracting vibes) were not much better, but he would take what he could. Stark, that fucker was another matter entirely; by now he just avoided the bastard as much as he could and hoped that whatever shit he stirred up with his authority-defying, not-a-team-player ways would fly in the other direction. The routine hacks into Shield (he had a team _still_ working on downing that rat) Nick took as compensation for not dealing with Stark. Sacrifices to balance the karma.

Someone above must really hate him though, because after half a year this shit happened just as he called the fucker in to deal with alien-related matters (again). The usual chatterbox was staring at the big blue alien king – who was staring right back at him – and then, _surprise surprise_ , turned out they were soulmates. There was even a hand-kiss, during which Stark acted like some meek maiden meeting her first suitor.

Nick sighed.

At least Stark would be the one to deal with this shit.

 

>>> 

 

Thor was overwrought with joy for his shield-brother The man of Iron and the King of Jotunheimr. It had often left him bereft that amongst the Avengers only him had had the fortune of finding his soulmate, and the Lady Jane was indeed truly brilliant and lovable. Long now had Thor gathered bits and pieces of strange Midgardian courting customs and traditions, which the kind Lady Darcy had instructed him in. Some he had learnt through hard trials, and perhaps he could share them with king Laufeyson henceforth? Especially the evils of sleeping on the couch, or being ‘couchman’, as the Lady Darcy put it.

He smiled at another Shield agent and answered another frantic question about what was happening, why, and how to the best of his ability.

This was indeed a Norns-blessed day.

 

>>> 

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow as the alien King kneeled down before Stark and kissed his hand. Archaic world, then. Probably old-fashioned realm with a more traditional view on the interactions between soulmates. She had been to odd little communities on her missions before, where people still followed the old ways, the submissive parties forced to leave home and devote their remaining lives to their bonded.

For Stark’s sake, she hoped it was not like that on Jotunheimr. This inter-realm meeting would prove to be quite awkward, with or without the Midgardian ‘bride’ refusing to leave his home world.

Leave it to Stark to have a giant alien king as a soulmate, though. Now that she thought about it like that, it even seemed fitting. _Странный_.

 

>>> 

 

“Oh. Uh – ” Tony’s brain defrosted enough for him to squeeze out. “Right. Uh – hi? Welcome to Earth, uh, Your Majesty? Do I have to call you that? I mean, I guess it’s proper but it would be awkward in the long run – and, wow, soulmates - ” He more or less stopped at that, like a domino piece missing the next one in the chain reaction. His hand was still held in one cold hand, black claws careful not to touch him. And the cold _was_ uncomfortable, but not unmanageable. Kind of like a portable AC, which was cool out here in hot as hell who-knows-where.

Blue Hunk raised his other hand and ran the back of his fingers over Tony’s cheek gently. A caress, barely touching skin. Tony shuddered.

“Refer to me as you like, treasure.” A smile accompanied those words, revealing sharp-looking fangs. Equally pointed claw tips moved up to trail through mussed chocolate locks.

Usually Tony would take exception to anyone coming within five foot of his person (and voice his displeasure as loud as possible), but strangely he didn’t mind the quiet curiosity and gentle exploration of those fingers. It was even comforting, in a way. Damn soulmates hormones (need to research on that – is that even a thing?) messing up his head, probably. Not like there was damn all he could do if he did mind the attention anyway. He bade goodbye to any semblance of normalcy left in his life, and leaned lightly into the large blue hand.

‘If you can’t beat ‘em, join them’ and all that.

The resulting rumbling, pleased hum from his soulmate brought a smile to Tony’s lips.

“You have a name, big guy?” As he stared into those eyes, he realized the irises were actually a darker red than the sclerae. Weird, and a bit creepy, but pretty.

“I am called Loki,” Big Blue – okay, Loki – said indulgently, then leaned further into Tony’s space like he wanted to have a better look. Huh. Bold, and pretty forward too. Tony liked him already. “And your name, little one?”

Tony pouted a little, then huffed a laugh at that. He supposed if anyone was to call him ‘little’ the giant blue soulmate was the one with the most validity, being 12 feet tall and all.

“Anthony Edward Stark,” he said with a bit of flourish, “but to you it’s Tony.” And he hummed at the small burst of satisfaction and contentedness that made his heart ache, caught it in his hands and not let go. He might have visualized this – meeting his soulmate – before, with various faces ranging from biker gang member to Victoria Secret model filling the blank space, but the actual thing was so much better, solely because it was his. In middle of nowhere Death Valley surrounded by Shield agents, with this person, right here, it was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I thought to get it out, given it's been so long. Thank you for the response, guys :)


End file.
